tangjiasanshaofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Novels
Child of Light Synopisis: Zhang Gong decides to learn light magic, a magic few show interest in, and eventually becomes the legendary Grand Magister. While trying to end the continent’s east and west separation in order to unite all of the different races, he becomes every race’s Child of Light. Mad God Synopsis: A world where humans, beasts, demons, gods, dragons and pixies fight for supremacy; a war where the great beast warriors of the Baemon troop, the dragon knights that soar in the sky, and the demon race that befell into the angel troops battle. A mixed blood child, who bears the blood of a human, demon and beast, went through hardships that no other people had and has unmatched wild war potential. He is destined to restructure the chess pieces of this world, and fated to have an exceptional heart-wrenching love life. The Kind Death God Synopsis: Growing up in a thief’s den, Ah Dai remained innocent and kind. During one of his thieving runs, he was caught by a powerful alchemist, Ge Li Si, who took him along for his own reasons . Ah Dai’s life was forever changed. Fate lead him to save the number one assassin from the Continent. In order to bring about his revenge, the King of Assassins forcefully brought Ah Dai to a secluded town, and passed on his life’s learnings to him. Following an assassin, will Ah Dai become a demon? Blood sun high in the heavens, Evil will be born. Blood rain across the world, Calamity shall come. Thousand-year destruction to befall the Continent, Who is the Savior? The melding of Kindness and Evil, The fusing of Light and Dark. With the Phoenix’s Blood as guide, Pass all obstacles. With the Dragon’s Blood as bond, Love through eternity. I am the Sole Immortal Synopsis: Above the heavens and below the earth, I am the sole immortal! In the Lianyun Immortal Sect, the seven sects of the divine right way’s ‘final stage’ there is a disciple acceptance day once every five years, on which five disciples will be accepted to join the next generation as though they were beggars.. Now that the gate of Cultivation has been thrown open,will it be possible for a mischievous, bright child to mature in the absolutely tyrannical Realm of Immortals? Space Speedstar Hen Synopsis: Dark devouring energy and mysterious spatial energy. The two different types of energy appeared in one person. A glance that can kill? That is the power of space. Men will be raped by beautiful women? That is the fate of the protagonist. An enticingly beautiful vampire woman, a radiantly pure and holy woman, a sacrificial witch with a mysterious soul aura, the tender Lan Lan, soft as water. They will all take their roles as the heroines and change his fate! Magic Chef of Ice and Fire Synopsis: Seven unique divine blades: The Snow Goddess’s Sigh – Blade of Morning Dew (Chen Lu) The Flame God’s Roar – Blade of True Sun (Zheng Yang) The Free Wind’s Gentle Hymn – Blade of Proud Sky (Ao Tian) The Earth’s Waking Rhythm – Blade of Long Life (Chang Sheng) The Fate’s Hexagram of Hundred Transformations – Blade of Jade Pearls The Universe’s Dawn – Blade of Holy Brilliance Hell’s Eternal Curse – Blade of Devil’s Devouring These are the seven divine blades. They are also the seven magic staves of Ice, Fire, Wind, Earth, Space, Light, and Darkness. And, most importantly, the king of them all…The Kitchen Knife. The Twelve Zodiac Guardian Gods Synopsis: Twelve zodiac animals represent the months of the Lunar calendar . Not everyone, however, is aware that these twelve representations are Guardian Gods. In the East the auspicious Qilin, possessing royal blood, descended, reigning over the Twelve Zodiac Guardian Gods that devote their all of their power to protecting the East. A ruffian Qilin, an Earth that transcends all expectations, legends coming to life, and the patronage of the Zodiac animals together create an unforgettable tale. Zither Emperor Synopsis: Nine harmonic zither chords shook the universe, who dared to not acknowledge the lord? The curtains on a grand era of Rainbow Magic was raised. He, the Zither Emperor, brought about a heaven-shaking reform to the continent. An ancient soul, pure and of strong heart, was born as the once in a generation Zither genius, quietly by the ocean under clear blue skies. This individual, a mere pure-hearted youth, gradually ascended to regency as the Zither Emperor of legends, demonstrating an unprecedented strength in musical magic and overcoming the conventional standards of society. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Indigo, and Violet; the colors of the Rainbow served as the ranking system of martial arts and magic. Because of his profound skill, what was once a useless disregarded vocation became a legendary talent deeply intertwined with his immortal legacy. The legacy of an unparalleled genius who shone so brightly, no one could ignore his brilliance. Even the acclaimed near-invincible dragon, in front of the Zither Emperor, could not lift its bowed prideful head, because it was addressing a god. The pioneer of musical magic, responsible for reforming the previous Rainbow ranking system and entering the unknown level of Rainbow Magic, had become the standard measure for all martial arts and magic. Dragons were no longer the unequalled creatures of old. A godly master of sound, a matchless spiritual mage, he raised this trash vocation to become the most legendary craft on the continent. However, this was all fiction, right? An ancient soul, pure and of strong heart, was born as the once in a generation Zither genius quietly by the ocean under clear blue skies. This individual, a mere pure-hearted youth, gradually ascended to regency as the Zither Emperor of legends, demonstrating an unprecedented strength in musical magic and overcoming the conventional standards of society. Was he only the Zither Emperor, though? Douluo Dalu Synopsis: Tang Sect, the most famous martial arts sect of all. By stealing its most secret teachings to fulfill his dreams, Tang San committed an unforgivable crime. With his ambition attained, he handed his legacy to the sect and threw himself from the fearsome “Hell’s Peak”. But he could have never imagined that this would reincarnate him in another world, one without the magic, martial arts or grudges of his past. A land where only the mystical souls of battle lay. The continent of Douluo. How will Tang San survive in this unknown environment? With a new road to follow, a new legend begins… Wine God Synopsis: Mixing cocktails at a level beyond anyone else in the world, a sommelier, the one known as the liquor god Li Jie Dong. He died at the age of thirty in order to taste recently excavated wine from the Han Dynasty. When he awoke, he found himself in the world of the Five Element Continents as the young beggar Ji Dong. In this place, there was a special class of people known as the Yin Yang Spiritual Masters who controlled the the 10 elements of the sexagenary cycle. These bizarre ten element techniques could make anyone gasp in amazement. Each and every Yin Yang Spiritual Master had their own Yin Yang Crown, condensed by one’s own attribute. Due to the abundant love the people held for their wine and liquor, bartenders gradually gathered together to form a guild. This guild was named the Bartender Guild, and was respected by all. Heavenly Jewel Change Synopsis: In a world where power means everything, and the strong trample the weak there was a boy born from a Heavenly Jewel Master. Born in a small country which had to struggle to survive, the boy was expected to do great things. Alas, he turned out to have blocked meridians and was unable to cultivate, ending up the trash of society. A blemish on his father’s pride… his fianceé’s ultimate dishonour… After nearly getting killed by accident and being left for dead, the heavens finally smiled upon him; a miracle descended, awakening his potential as a Heavenly Jewel Master. Though… was it truly a gift? Join our dear rascally and shameless MC Zhou Weiqing in his exploits to reach the peak of the cultivation world, form an army, protect those he loves and improve his country! Divine Throne Synopsis: While the demons were rising, mankind was about to become extinct. Six temples rose to protect the last of mankind. A young boy joins the temple as a knight to help his mother. During his journey of wonders and mischief in the world of temples and demons, will he be able to ascend to become the strongest knight and inherit the throne? Peerless Tang Sect Synopsis: A strange continent in another world, No magic, no battle qi, no martial arts, only martial spirits. It has been ten thousand years since the Tang Sect was founded on the Douluo continent, and it has declined. A whole new generation of proud talents has been born. Will the new generation of Shrek’s Seven Monsters be able to compose a great tale and reestablish the peerless Tang Sect? Skyfire Avenue Synopsis: Skyfire Avenue is a street that is 2048 meters long. There are 168 stores here, and each of the store owners is an extremely powerful adept. The Avenue does not permit any vehicles or any robots to pass through it, much less mecha. Even the patrolling police must move about on foot. This is because this is a street for pedestrians, a lane for nobles, hidden away within this high technology world. Lan Jue, the greatest of the mercenaries, code-named ‘Zeus’, has secluded himself here in Skyfire Avenue after the death of his wife. The name of his shop is “Zeus’ Jewelry Store”, and here in Skyfire Avenue he has been given the title Jewel Master. Douluo Dalu: Legend of the Divine Realm Synopsis: Due to the God of Goodness and the God of Evil’s reincarnation and changes, the Divine Realm’s internal strife has been gradually increasing. The God of Destruction is the head of a faction opposed to Sea Asura God who heads another faction, eventually leading to war. However, it is at this time that the Sea Asura God, wife has become pregnant. Tang San has a premonition that a crisis bigger than the Divine Realm’s internal conflict is about to arrive. What is this crisis? The Legend of the Divine Realm is set after Peerless Tang Sect and in this story, many familiar characters will appear once again. The Legend of the Dragon King Synopsis: Following the advancement of soul technology, the humans of Douluo Continent conquered the ocean and discovered two new continents. After being hunted by Soul Masters excessively, the soul beasts are nearly extinct. After countless years of lying dormant, the King of the Soul Beasts has awakened on the Great Star Dou Forest. It will lead its remaining clansmen in taking vengeance against humanity! Tang Wulin is determined to become a powerful Soul Master. However, when he awakened his martial soul, it was actually a… Incomparable talent. The battle of the Dragon King. The Legend of our Dragon King begins now.